


What do you want from me?

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: A small thingy I did w/ DarthVidetur :)
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 6





	What do you want from me?

He slid his long fingers along the lethorn's sleek curve, sharp eyes taking in the deeper flush of the blue skin, and he hissed, "Ah, Mas Amedda.... and what are you willing to do?"

The Chagrian at his knees flushed deeper yet, the forked tip of his tongue lashing out against his teeth in nervous confusion. "I... as the Vice Chair, I am able to - "  
"No, Amedda," Palpatine snarled, gripping the lethorn and forcing his head back. "Not what you can do for the Republic. I wish to know what you are willing to do for me. " 

"My Lord....." Mas blushed as the Chancellor approached his face. He was so close he could smell his breath. It smelled like the fruity wine they were drinking some minutes before. His heart sounded like an orchestra of drums. _Oh, My Dear Lord...._ He whimpered in his mind. He closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips, waiting....

But the Sith Lord smiled and backed away. "Prepare my ship, Amedda! I should pay a visit to Naboo now. I should talk some negotiations with some old friends".

"Yes, My Lord...." Mas clearly disappointed obeyed.

Palpatine turned and with a chuckle he grabbed his upper horn and gave him a rough kiss. Mas widened his eyes with surprise, as he didn't wait it at all, but he loved it. Their tongues tangled and for a brief moment he lost the ground under his feet. They cut to take a breath, and Sheev looked at him with shiny eyes. "Ante bravo, Mas..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ante bravo= go in Greek/turkish. A personal detail since I'm greek :)


End file.
